The present invention relates to the art of displays and, more particularly, to a method and system for detecting and reacting to cracks in a touchscreen display.
Touchscreen displays are ubiquitous in modern society. Touchscreens may be found on numerous electronic devices ranging from smartphones, credit card readers, tablets, and the like. Occasionally, touchscreens may become damaged due to sudden impacts, repeated daily use, or the like. If damage results in a crack, touchscreen performance may be reduced. A crack may cause a touch to be offset from an underlying widget or icon. Depending upon the crack severity, it may not be possible for a user to select a desired icon.